


Have we met before?

by Cards_Against_My_Patience



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, i legit wrote this for a stupid headcanon i have, one century of debt finally realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Against_My_Patience/pseuds/Cards_Against_My_Patience
Summary: While in the staff she could hear voices. Her brother, Magnus, Merle, Angus, everyone. She couldn’t see them but she could hear their voices, recognizable ones and new ones. And when she heard the voice of her brothers boyfriend after their date at the Chug and Squeeze she was really confused because… she realized she recognized the voice of a complete stranger.





	Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> i have stupid fucking headcanons and i have this one specifically because the image of it in my mind is fucking hilarious

While in the staff she could hear voices. Her brother, Magnus, Merle, Angus, everyone. She couldn’t see them but she could hear their voices, recognizable ones and new ones. And when she heard the voice of her brothers boyfriend after their date at the Chug and Squeeze she was really confused because… she realized she recognized the voice of a complete stranger.

 

Why did she recognize Kravitz’s voice? Was it from the crystal kingdom when Taako used the umbra staff to cast Evard’s? No no, it wasn’t that. She knows his voice from something else. Something before she even got trapped in the umbra staff. She wishes she could get out already, because though hugging Taako to death and destroying Barold in kisses is definetly numero uno on her list for “things Lup Taaco needs to do once she leaves this fucking umbrella” figuring out where she remembers Kravitz from is second.

 

While doing nothing but wait until Taako figures out he needs to break this stupid thing she’s left to nothing but her thoughts. Kravitz’s voice ringing in her mind is driving her crazy. Who the fuck is he and why is it on the tip of her tongue?

 

After defeating The Hunger and meeting him she knew she knew him. She knew is wasn’t just insanity after over a decade in an umbrella but she still couldn’t place it. 

 

“Barry, did you ever meet someone who looked like Kravitz when you were searching for me? Like anyone at all who stood out with a fake ass cockney accent?”

 

“Lup it’s two in the morning…” he said, sleep obvious in his voice.

 

“Hey you’re the one who got up to get water. Besides you know I don’t need to sleep. So anyway, deets on any Kravitz looking gents?”

 

Barry sighed, flopping back onto their shared bed and snuggling his face into her hair. “I love you Lup but I love sleep more right now.”

 

Lup shoves him, mock hurt in her voice, “How dare you Barold? I thought we had something special.”

 

This annoyance kept growing day by day. It eventually bordered on an obsession.

 

“Koko,” She said the day she was meant to officially meet Kravitz, in a non fate-of-the-world-and-sort-of-the-universe setting that is, “Do you have any fucking clue why your boyfriend sounds so goddamn familiar?”

 

Taako stopped what he was doing for a second and turned to her with a perplexed look on his face, “I know you keep bringing that up, but really Lulu I have no clue where you could know him from. I mean even if you figured it out I doubt he’d remember, it’s been forever since he died and I doubt he would forget to tell me he met my sister before.”

 

Lup blew a raspberry as she set her chin in her hands, obvious annoyance painting her face. “Koko, Taako, brother, bro-bro, sibling. You know I am going to get him to remember me once I figure out where the fuck I met him from.”

 

“I have never seen you this enraged by forgetting something.” Taako laughed, “It’s like you’re gonna start making a conspiracy wall about my boyfriend.”

 

“She has a conspiracy wall but it’s in her mind.” Barry said, stepping into the kitchen. 

 

Lup glared, “Oh great, I’ve got the boner squad ganging up on me now. I swear neither of you have any fucking idea how bad this is bothering me. It’s like a song I know the lyrics to but the name is on the tip of my fucking tongue, or like an itch that refuses to go away. Taako your boyfriend is murdering me, murdering me with his familiarity.”

 

Lup tried to act natural when Kravitz arrived. She couldn’t stop staring at him. She was so close to knowing who he was, she just needed more information. “Soooooo Kravitz,” She said smiling and leaning on her hands, fingers knit under her chin, “Tell me about yourself. No one’s ever got my brother so lovey dovey he’d bring him over for dinner all ‘meet the fam’ style.”

 

A smug look spread over her face as Kravitz blushed with full embarassment, Taako glaring at her. “I… Well I guess you know I’m a reaper for the Raven Queen.”

 

“Yeah yeah your job is to bring suckers to the astral plane. I mean more like interests. Magic, literature, sports, stuff like that thug.”

 

“Well I, I wanted to be a conductor. I was a bard when I was alive. I am quite fond of music.”

 

Another thing snapped back into her mind and she knew for a fact she knew this about Kravitz. She is barely keeping it together she is so annoyed. Who is this man and why does she know him?!

 

“Who are yoooooou….” She unconsciously mumbles. Barry puts his hand in his face and Taako pumps a fist in the air. 

 

Kravitz is utterly confused, unsure what to say to that reaction from Taako’s sister. “Um, I’m Kravitz? I’m not really sure what you-”

 

“FIFTEEN DOLLARS BAROLD HAND ‘EM OVER!” Taako yells grinning ear to ear and pointing at his brother-in-law. “I knew it! I knew she was going to ask him about this familiarity thing! Pay. Up.”

 

Kravitz looked between his boyfriend as Barry sighed and reached into his wallet pulling out the money. Taako sat back with a smug and satisfied grin, not noticing how intensely Lup was staring down Kravitz. The reaper was undoubtedly nervous.

 

Lup looked over at her brother as he grabbed the fifteen dollars from Barry and the final piece clicked into her mind. Her eyes went wide as she whipped her head back to Kravitz. She stood up so fast her chair fell over as she leaned in close, pointing a finger straight in Kravitz’s face. 

 

“YOU’RE GREG FUCKING GRIMALDIS!”

 

The room was silent. Lup was grinning wide as Kravitz stared in shock. Taako was on the verge of breaking out into laughter and Barry had no clue how to react to what was going on.

 

Kravitz looked up at Lup and suddenly a look of realization dawned on him. “You’re the lady who gave me money for the bus?!”

 

Lup shot up, fists raised to the sky in victory. “O-ho-ho-ho Greggy my boy I have waited a hundred fucking years for this!”

 

“Greg isn’t even my name! You just said I looked like a Greg! And you called me Grimaldis because of the brand on my violin case!”

 

“Doesn’t mind the fact you still owe me my money.” Lup said. She looked over to her brother who was now screeching with laughter. Taako wiped a tear from his face as he coughed, trying to calm down from the hilarity in front of him. “Krav, I love you but this is the funniest fucking thing ever.” 


End file.
